


Pumpkin Skies

by Vulvarity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Humor, Romance, kenma is so obsessed with his games, kuroo the matchmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulvarity/pseuds/Vulvarity
Summary: It was an absolute mess, he decided. Some sort of twisted love triangle/train wreck that Kuroo wanted absolutely no part of. Which was why the raven-haired captain decided that it was his duty sort said mess out. Was that the best idea? Probably not. But hey, if the idiots involved couldn't help themselves he would.





	Pumpkin Skies

His teammates noticed it long before he did.

 

Every time Hachimitsu was near him, she was always touching Kenma. Fingers against his wrist, elbow sliding against his side, thighs resting against one another, hands in his hair or slipping into his jacket to tug at the fabric.

 

Kenma never paid any attention to it. It’d become so normal that he barely realized she was doing it every time her skin would brush against him. So engrossed in his games, the setter never noticed how she was enchanted by him. His eyes on the device in his hands, hers skating across his features, memorizing every minute detail on his face. His mind on the battle between characters, hers on the way the tip of his tongue sometimes slipped out of the corner of his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed when he concentrated. His body tucked in on itself as he closed the rest of the world out, hers wrapped around his as she yearned to simply be close.

 

His teammates noticed it long before he did.

 

And that was not a good thing.

 

* * *

 

After practice at training camp, the team had gathered outside to relax together. They were staying at a private Ryokan alongside the rest of the Fukurodani Academy Group. With the sun just beginning to set in the sky above them, the teenagers were quick to dive into the barbeque their coaches had bought for them. The players of each school were mingling, chattering amongst themselves as everyone grabbed food and meandered in aimless little groups.

 

As usual, Kenma sat cross-legged on the ground away from the commotion, back hunched and his hair falling down to shield his eyes. With his PSP in hand, he was totally focused on whatever game he happened to be playing at the time. He’d even ignored the calls for him to grab food - something which several players noted with good-natured eye rolls.

 

A few meters away, a group of his teammates and several players and managers from other teams had gathered in a tiny bunch. Near the front of the pack, Kuroo was hunched over, shushing those around him as he motioned towards the setter.

 

“On today’s episode of ‘Nature Why You Do Me Like That’ we see a tiny little kitten approaching the skittish kitty in hopes of sharing food and possibly affection. Will this be the day Skittish Kitty finally reciprocates, or will Tiny Little Kitten be ignored once again?” Kuroo spoke in a low stage voice, just quiet enough to not be heard by the two whose lives he’d chosen to narrate. Bokuto let out a hoot of laughter, but was wrangled into silence by the two managers standing beside him quickly enough. Kenma’s head didn’t even move from its position as he stared at the screen, and the girl approaching him had glanced their way but promptly focused on the pudding head once again.

 

Everyone watched in varying levels of amusement as Nekoma’s “Not-Really-But-Kind-Of-A-Manager”, Hachimitsu, trotted over to where Kenma sat with two plates of food in hand. The team had been quick to tell everyone that they’d finally gotten a cute manager - and by that, it was more accurate to say that Taketora boasted about it while the others simply went along with it for the most part.

 

Unfortunately for Taketora, the girl had been just as quick to clarify that she was simply helping out because Kuroo had asked her to. No one remained convinced that Hachimitsu wasn’t going to stay on as their manager, though. Watching her interact with the team - especially Kenma - made that abundantly clear.

 

Hachimitsu knelt down in front of Kenma, setting the plates on the ground beside him. Tapping his ankles, she nudged his legs apart. Kenma’s body grew pliable in her touch, and he didn’t even look up as he spread his legs apart and lifted his PSP. Kuroo continued to narrate. “Here we see Tiny Little Kitten has decided to use a very bold approach. He’s putty in her hands, yet still doesn’t look away from his game! Will Skittish Kitty finally grasp what is happening? Stay tuned for more!”

 

Hachimitsu slid forward, wrapping her arms around his waist as she laid on her stomach between his legs. Burying her face against his stomach, she slipped her hands under his hoodie absently, tugging on his shirt underneath. Kenma simply rested his hands on her back, eyes still glued to his game.

 

“Ahhh, too bad, Skittish Kitty remains oblivious to the affection of Tiny Little Kitten. Tune in next week for our episode ‘Are Owls As Smart As They Seem?’ with our guest star, Bokuto Kōtarō!” Despite a few chuckles, the ‘audience’ were mostly in varying states of exasperation.

 

“He doesn’t even realize what he’s missing. She’s basically throwing herself at him and he’s too busy to notice.” Taketora lamented, crying out his frustrations to anyone who would listen. Kuroo shook his head solemnly, patting the second year on the shoulder. A travesty it was.

 

Lev was the first to ask the most obvious question. “Why doesn’t she just tell him she likes him.” It was more of a statement than anything, but the fact remained that everyone wanted to know the answer to that question. Even Bokuto was staring intently at the two, leaning towards Kuroo as he waited for an explanation. Although the hand covering his mouth was probably the only reason he was quiet.

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes, hands planted on his hips as he continued to watch the two second years. “She has before, but he misunderstood what she meant. He thought she meant as a friend and told her ‘thanks’.” He couldn’t help how his lips turned up into a crooked smirk as a few of the audience spluttered, coughing and shouting.

 

“You’re kidding me!” Ōtaki Mako, one of Shinzen High’s managers, exclaimed. Everyone around her was in agreement with her statement, looking at the duo with frowns and scowls. “That poor girl. You need to tell her.” The brown-haired manager turned her sharp gaze to Kuroo. He simply shrugged, a lazy grin stretching across his lips.

 

“I’ve tried to. I’ve known her for years. Hachi is as stubborn as a mule. More than, actually.” He laughed, ignoring the pointed looks he received from some of the managers. He’d done his duty - several times, actually. Every time he approached her and tried to reason with her about Kenma, Hachimitsu was quick to tell him that he was wrong. Having known the girl almost as long as he’s known Kenma… he knew the only thing that would deter her would be Kenma telling her himself. Not that that was going to happen for some time, apparently. It’d been going on for years.

 

“He’s an idiot.” Yaku was outright glaring at Kenma, shoveling food into his mouth and speaking between mouthfuls. If looks could kill, their setter would be six feet under already. “An absolute imbecile. He’s such a moron.” No one missed the way he practically spat the words, annoyance dripping from every syllable. The looks shared between the managers in the group spoke volumes.

 

The captain’s eyes slid to the libero, a smirk on his lips as he watched the way Yaku’s attention remained glued to the duo. “So is she.” He stated simply, observing in amusement as the libero turned his demonic glare on him.

 

Lev sidled up next to the two third years. “Are you jealous, Yaku-san?” Kuroo had to choke back laughter when the libero suddenly whirled on Lev and kicked the back of his knees, making the string bean crumple straight to the ground. Wheezing, the black-haired captain clutched his stomach as he doubled over. A few chuckles escaped the surrounding players at the extreme display of aggression.

 

“That didn’t help your case, Yaku.” Kuroo said, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. The death glare he received was enough to make him raise his hands in surrender. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding~ no need to get so defensive.” He smirked, slipping out of the way when Yaku aimed a kick for him. “It’s been like this for ages. We met her in junior high. She got attached to Kenma, and the pudding head has been too oblivious to notice anything.”

 

“That’s so sad. Pining after someone who is so uninterested in you.” Miyanoshita Eri, Ubugawa’s manager, said softly. Her lips were turned down in an uncharacteristic frown as she watched Kenma and Hachimitsu for another moment before turning her gaze away. “I wonder what she sees in him that makes her stay.”

 

“Maybe she really likes pudding.” Bokuto’s first words after being released from the grip of his manager were as idiotic as could be expected from the wide-eyed ace and captain of Fukurodani. The resulting groans from the surrounding players did little to deter the owl-captain from grinning triumphantly as if he’d discovered the source of all of Hachimitsu’s problems.

 

Kuroo sidled up alongside his friend and patted his shoulder, grinning. “I’m sure that’s exactly it.”

 

* * *

 

In all of his eighteen years on Earth, Yaku had never met anyone quite so frustrating as Hayashi Hachimitsu. He’d met her during his first year of high school, when she had dragged Kenma along to one of the volleyball team’s practices so they could watch Kuroo play. At the time, he barely spoke to the girl - even when she came up and shyly introduced herself at the end of practice to all of his teammates.

 

Kuroo had been quick to proclaim that the girl would become their manager the following year - not that that had actually happened. The moment he knew that she was there to watch Kuroo, he’d done all he could to simply ignore the girl. Not only was she friends with his sworn enemy, she was… very pretty.

 

Not that he would ever admit that out loud. If he had been honest with himself back in his first year, he’d have known that the real reason he didn’t approach her was because of his inability to talk to any girl - much less one that he thought was cute. Instead, he spent half the year convincing himself that he didn’t want to talk to her because of her connection with Kuroo.

 

When he and the bedhead had finally gotten over their differences, he tried to maintain the same line of thinking. Yaku failed on that front. Hachimitsu was quite possibly the most stubborn person he’d ever met. Even after he blatantly ignored her on the first day she came to practice, every time she came to watch she would make it a point to talk to Yaku.

 

It was inevitable that Yaku would eventually grow more comfortable with the girl and start talking to her as well. He quickly realized he’d been missing out before. Hachimitsu was insanely smart - taking classes several levels above what she actually was, and in several clubs including science and math. Not only was she at the top of her class academically, but she could cook and sing as well.

 

Hand-eye coordination, on the other hand… well, not so much. That was part of the reason she loved hanging around Kuroo and Kenma, Hachimitsu had told him once. They could do everything that she couldn’t, so she thought they made a pretty great ‘team’.

 

As time passed, and Hachimitsu began hanging around the volleyball team even more, Yaku found himself wanting to talk to her more. She wasn’t afraid to joke around and make fun of her friends good naturedly, and could also hold a serious conversation. She was fun to be around, and before long he had become pretty much completely comfortable with her.

 

It wasn’t until later that he realized how stupid he’d been for even daring to hope for anything. Hachimitsu was totally attached to Kenma - despite his indifferent attitude towards his affections. It seemed like no matter what she did, Kenma never paid her much attention outside of the occasional half-hearted hugs or one-or-two-word ‘conversations’. Nonetheless, Hachimitsu was adamant that they were great friends and only ever doubled her efforts to get his attention.

 

Yaku was… baffled. At Kenma’s utter lack of interest for the girl who was all but throwing herself at him. At Hachimitsu’s complete inability to see how uninterested in her that Kenma was. At himself for thinking that he could even compete with the spell the game-obsessed teen had apparently put on Hachimitsu.

 

Yet, as the year progressed, and then he moved into his second year and the duo came to Nekoma for their first year… it was like Hachimitsu was the sun. Pulling Yaku into her gravitational field, whether he thought he wanted it or not. By the time his third year had rolled around, Hachimitsu had wormed her way into his heart and created a place for herself there. Even if she never realized that.

 

Despite his attempts to keep his feelings to himself, it didn’t take long for Kuroo to pick up on them. When he’d blatantly asked Yaku if he liked Hachimitsu, in their second year, the libero had been quick to tell him that he did not. That didn’t satisfy the scheming soon-to-be captain, though.

 

Kuroo then spent the next several months harassing- “helping” (according to Kuroo himself) Yaku accept his feelings for the girl and admit them out loud. According to the bedhead, if he never said it out loud, he’d never be able to accept them and therefore move on - if that was what he wanted.

 

Yaku had instantly answered ‘yes’. ‘That’s what I want’. Looking back on it, he realized that Kuroo had never believed him. The lazy grin that had stretched across the middle blocker’s lips was anything but belief. Yaku had been the only one to believe that lie. Which is how he got to where he is now.

 

Standing with Kuroo, Bokuto, and several other players and managers from the various teams at the training camp. Watching Hachimitsu approach Kenma. His plate of food, which he’d been slowly eating, was gripped tightly in his fist and his eyes narrowed in annoyance as he watched Kenma continue to completely ignore the black-haired girl.

 

Despite Kuroo’s teasing remarks next to him as he narrated the two, Yaku couldn’t be bothered to listen. The only thing he could hear was the voice in his head telling him that he should go over and talk to Hachimitsu, to pull Kenma up and yell at him until he understood what he was doing to his friend. He did neither of those things.

 

Instead, he shoveled food into his mouth and spat words that were mostly just him blowing off steam. Lev’s moronic comment only served to further push the libero into frustration, and even making the giant silver-haired sack of potatoes hit the ground wasn’t satisfying to his annoyance.

 

Kuroo was too quick to dodge around him, which was a great disappointment to Yaku. It was his fault, after all. If he’d just left well enough alone, then Yaku would’ve gotten over his feelings. Instead, Kuroo convinced him that he needed to accept them - which was a terrible idea, in his opinion - and now he couldn’t get rid of them.

 

For every ounce of annoyance he felt for Hachimitsu putting herself into this situation, he felt double for Kenma’s amazing lack of ability to read the only person he should’ve known how to read by now. And for every drop of annoyance, there was just as much exasperation, frustration, and just plain… hope. Hope that she’d come to her senses at some point. Hope that Kenma would finally pay attention to her long enough to tell her the truth.

 

Yaku’s plate was bending and crumpling under his grip, the paper unable to hold up against the crushing grip he had on it. Swallowing the last few bites of now-tasteless food, Yaku shoved the plate and disposable utensils into the trash and walked away. A bath is what he needed to calm down, he decided.

 

Behind him, he could feel Kuroo’s eyes on his back as he walked away. He refused to look back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Why hello there! So this idea has been brewing in my head for quite some time, and I've finally decided to take the first leap of courage. Yaku, Kenma, and Kuroo are some of my favorite characters and I wanted to show them some love - especially Yaku. Updates on this will probably be fairly sporadic - once I get into a 'groove' with it, it may become more regular, but for now - don't expect weekly updates. I'll do my best, though! I hope you all enjoy this, and look forward to hearing from you! I would love to know what everyone thinks of this so far, and am happy to accept any and all constructive criticism!


End file.
